Zootopian Concert
by Buddykins
Summary: The big concert put on by the Moon Theater was a big hit in their city, so big in fact it even caught the attention of a distant city too. Zootopia sends the theater family an invitation to come perform in their city after the Night Howler case is resolved in hopes to bring the life back to their city. What sort of adventures will everyone get into during this trip?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Notes:**

The prompt for this chapter is from my good friend Bgnsteal involving the theater family going to Zootopia for a performance. This will be a multi chapter short story so hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

As Buster Moon just finished gathering all the theater members around he was enjoying them guessing what he called them all together for, he heard a lot of close things but none hit the nail on the head. "Don't bother sitting down guys cause you will just jump back up again. Drum roll please." he paused as he did a small drumroll of his index fingers. "We are going to Zootopia!" he exclaimed wide eyed.

"Where?" Ash asked not sure if she heard Buster right. But by the looks on everyone's faces it was clear that she wasn't the only confused one. Zootopia was a very popular place to hear about a few months ago thanks to some city wide attackings, but that was only in the news because the city was across the ocean from them.

"You heard me right Ash. We are going to Zootopia." the koala said as he rainbowed his paws in front of him showing his excitement for this show, as he did this Miss Crawley handed out little brochures to everyone that they had been faxed over to help convince them to come.

However despite the inviting words and colors some of the group were a bit more nervous than others. "You mean the place with all those savage attacks?" Meana asked as she sunk in on herself slightly in fear.

"Me and Norman saw that on the news too, is it even safe Mr. Moon?" Rosita asked too as everyone began getting a little bit nervous together.

"Yeah I'm not trying to get eaten by some wild mammal." scoffed Mike as he clearly remembered the incident with the bears from the Russian mob; and they knew what they were doing too.

Not letting any of the doubt or worry get to him or his happy mindset. "Yes but that is a thing of the past. Now the grand city of Zootopia is looking to bring the life back to their city and they want us to help with that. They are having concert sponsored by their own pop artist Ga-" he was cut off by an even more excited member of their little group.

"Gazelle! Oh she is so amazing! And her performance is so spicy!" Gunter delighted as he gave a happy little dance of excitement. "Her songs are so spectacular!" the male pig's German accent becoming more prominent in his happy and cheery mood.

This only helped to add the Buster's case. "See look how pumped Gunter is." the grey furred mammal said as he got back everyone's attention; thankfully now with more smiles rather than frowns or grimaces. "Now I have been told that for our time there we will have our own police escort if it would make us feel a bit safer."

Hearing this made all the mammals feel a decent amount better knowing they would have officers watching over them to make sure that nothing went wrong. "When do we go? I would need time to get a babysitter and make sure Norman would be okay." Rosita asked while starting to think about all the planning and phone calls she would need to make.

"The concert is set a month from today so there is no rush my dear. Now keep in mind this is all voluntary and you don't have to come if you don't want to, but for Johnny and Meana because you are both still underage we need to get your parents to sign off first." the director of the group explained as he read over some notes he had written down.

With that he dismissed them to go about their day practicing their songs here at the theater or going home to enjoy their own time. Johnny and Meana however were both told to call him some time today or tomorrow when their parent's would be able to talk about the performance.

* * *

With Johnny done rehearsing his song for the day he was the last one still there. "Excellent work today Johnny, you are improving everyday with that song." Buster said as Johnny closed the keyboard cover.

"Ah thanks Mr. Moon, but it's only because Miss Crawley's tutoring." he said modestly not wanting to be the one taking the credit. "Uh Mr. Moon, would you be able to talk to my dad today? I'm pretty sure he'll be back at the garage right now." the gorilla asked politely to the smaller mammal.

"Sure thing Johnny." he nodded as he stepped into his office to get his satchel before heading out the door and letting Miss Crawley know he will be back later tonight. Johnny rode his skateboard with his director rode his bike beside him on their way back to Big Daddy's Garage.

"Hey dad I'm home." the black furred mammal announced as he kicked his board up into his hand and telling Mr. Moon he can park his pike against the wall.

The sound of punches being thrown at a boxing bag could be heard and then the bag being stopped as Johnny called out. In a moment the larger ex mobster stepped out from the back area, "Hey Johnny boy. How was rehearsal?" he asked. Ever since he got out on parole with his brothers they were all making a strong effort to leave the gang life filled with violence behind them for their Johnny. For the proud father that included having a big part in Johnny's life; which both of them were glad to have back.

"It went good dad." The rebel said with a pleasant smile from his dad's efforts. "I brought Mr. Moon so he could talk to you about the next gig." he told his dad as the koala stepped up next to him.

"Hello sir good to meet you again, nice garage you got here." Buster said as he held his paw up to the father as his greeting.

Roscoe took the smaller mammal's paw firmly but not hurting him, "Thank's Moon, put a lot of work into it. So what's this about a gig?" the massive mammal questioned wondering why Moon came himself to talk about it. Needing a place to sit and talk the shop owner took them over to the workbench table pushing aside the tool box making room.

Sliding a stack of papers over to the parent Buster began explaining what was planned so far about the trip. "Now the reason why I've come is because Johnny's age the theater needs your permission to take him for the concert and-" once again Buster was cut off, but this time it wasn't in good spirits.

"No." Big Daddy said firmly and shortly.

"What? Why not?" both Buster and Johnny asked in unison at the dad's outburst.

"I heard all those things about them mauling each other there. I'm not letting my son in some wild zoo." the large mammal said unwavering as he stamping his finger on the pamphlet.

"Come on dad, just hear him out." the smaller gorilla said with a slump of his shoulders. "They will have police officers escorting us." he tried to reason.

The blank look that Roscoe gave him made the son quiet down a bit, "Police? Johnny do you think the police can do anything?" he asked seriously in a hard and gruff voice. Because the area they lived in there was not a lot of police in their part of the city, in fact before their gang got arrested they had more influence on this side of town than the officers. Now they were trying to go straight but they still but heads with law enforcment.

"Well what if you came along?" The smallest mammal cut in before things went any further. "You could be there every step of the way with Johnny and he would still get to perform with the rest of the concert. Everybody wins." he offered quickly getting results.

Now the father was in thought about it as he leaned back putting a berly hand to his chin. "Well-"

"You can even check out the sites if you want." The koala baited the good sides of the deal; this was something he was always good at, bringing the good parts of it up front.

"Alright, I'll think about it." he gave in at the thought about getting to hang out with his son and go see him perform. "But I want in on the details." he said still keeping his son's safety in mind.

"Excellent. I look forward to hearing back from you sir." Buster smiled as he and Johnny shared a look of relief. He left the papers for them to look over and discuss the trip and Johnny walked with him to the door.

"I'm sure I can convince him to say yes now, thank you Mr. Moon." the singer was grateful that Moon came along because he would never have been able to get his dad to agree otherwise.

"Any time my good boy, now I'll see you tomorrow at the theater." He said as he headed out on his bike hearing the metal door pulling shut behind him once he got to the road.

* * *

As Buster was for once enjoying the cool breeze that came with ride a back rather than rushing against the clock he phone began going off in his pocket. Slowing down enough to reach in and answer it he saw Meena's name pop up on the screen. "Meena how are you, is everything alright?" he asked paying more attention to the call and ended up drifting into the car lane.

"I'm great Mr. Moon. How-" her answer was interrupted by the sound of a car blaring its horn as it drove around the theater director. "Uh Mr. Moon is everything okay?" she asked unsure if this might have been a bad time or not.

The sound of the horn made him jerk his bike back into his lane with a glare on his round face at the car. "Yes Meena no need to worry, just some lousy drivers." The koyla said not looking away from the turning vehicle. "So what can I do for you?" he asked getting back to a good mood for their conversation.

"Oh, I wanted to ask if you would be able to talk with my family about the Zootopia concert today?" her voice was less shaky than it used to be when she would talk to him; and that put a smile to his face. "They want me to go, but they still want to talk to you first."

Hearing that his smile only grew, "Sure thing Meena, where do you live? I'll be right over." She happily gave him her address before he said hi goodbyes and that he would be there soon. Looking at his cross streets he saw he was on the opposite side of town from Meena's house. With his smile still plastered on his face he made a sharp turn cutting off a car or two in doing so ad sped down the street.

Thanks to his driving antics like not stopping at a red lights and several related patterns of negligence he managed to make it to the elephant's house in under thirty minutes. "Who is it?" an elderly elephant greeted loudly as he through the door open. He looked around seeing nobody there before glancing down and seeing the dressed up koyla. Buster was just about to introduce himself when he was cut off "I ain't buying nothing." The tusked mammal said as he tried to close the door

"Grandpa that's Mr. Moon. I told you he was coming to talk about the concert." Meena stopped the door from closing using her trunk.

Grandpa looked between his granddaughter and the third animal there at the door. "Well why didn't you say something? I'm Meena's granddad. Nice to meet you." He said reaching down and shaking Buster's hand excitedly.

After being set back down and straightening his suit the director smiled back. "Buster Moon, and I'm glad to be here. Did you want to talk inside?" He said trying to get the conversation going. After being taken inside they went and sat down at the kitchen table; well Buster stood on the chair and a stack of phone books that Meena brought. Meena's mom was in the kitchen doing some cleaning but stopped to sit down and talk with them.

"So Meena said you want to do a concert somewhere away from the city?" the mom asked as she sat down next to her dad. "Now we want our Meena to go, but we want her to be safe." She added with a firm voice that she usually didn't use.

"I understand. And I can assure you that the safety of the performers is our number one priority. I have been told be the mayor that we will have a team of the best police officers to accompany us during the whole stay." He tried making sure the elephant family knew their daughter would be safe. And while the police escort seemed to almost backfire with Johnny's dad he was almost positive it would help here.

The two older elephants looked at eachother for a moment before the younger mammal spoke up, "Would it be fine if her grandpa went with her? She's still in highschool." Meena's mom tried seeing if she could at least make things more comfortable for them.

"Yes that would be a great idea." Buster said happily that things were going so easy this time around. After that they signed all the paperwork for the Meena to be cleared to go with her grandpa as her guardian for the length of the trip.

* * *

It was a couple of days later now and Johnny was with his dad at the courthouse talking with a judge about getting his parole lifted for the during the concert at Zootopia. With them they had brought all the paperwork that Mr. Moon left them; the trip's schedule including times for everything they were doing, and more importantly for the judge an invoice signed by the mayor and precinct one police chief that the group would have police escorts.

"Alright, I will allow this. You will have your ankle bracelet on at all times still, and should you try to escape we will know. And when we catch you, you will spend the next ten years rotting in prison without seeing that son of yours." The lion sitting at in the power seat declared, his warning very clear.

"Thank you, your honor." Big Daddy lowered his head as a sign of respect. He would have never done that to anyone if it wasn't for the fact that he could be thrown in jail or his son taken away from him if the judge wanted.

Ever since he had been released to parole he had been wearing his tracker day in and day out, so it made no difference to him. And even if he wasn't wearing it he wasn't just going to run and leave Johnny alone.

The two exited the courthouse and Johnny hugged the older gorilla next to him. "Thanks dad." He said happy that his dad had agreed to all of this. Johnny couldn't believe that it was only about a year ago when he couldn't even sing around the house because he was afraid of being heard, but here he was with his dad fully supporting his passion.

Johnny's dad didn't want to get his hopes up for the concert so he was waiting to sign off on the paperwork until he was cleared to go by the judge, and so as soon as the two gorillas got back home at their family garage he went to the table where he had left the papers he signed his name on the marked lines.

He wasn't going to admit it any time soon but seeing his son's face light up made him happier than he had been in a long while. "Alright go on, time to open up shop." He said smirking at his son. It was a bit later than it normally was but Johnny had talked him into getting to the courthouse early so that way they could get done faster.

* * *

The next day Johnny rode his skateboard to practice with a wide smile on his face and the signed papers in his hand. "Johnny where's the fire?" Buster asked as Johnny blew past him pulling his bike up to the doors.

The speeding gorilla skidded to a stop. "Mr. Moon! I got the papers!" he shouted happily as he waved the couple of papers in the air and taking them over to the director.

Looking them over briefly Buster nodded as he saw all the proper places signed. "Alright Johnny, you're good to go." He gave an affirmative nod paired with a smile which made Johnny even more ecstatic.

He went off to join the others to go over their songs that they had to choose from. And in the meantime Buster went up to his office to make a quick call. "Nana. How are you?" he said bobbing his head as he listened to what she had to say in return. "No Nana, I don't need money. I have some good news."

"Everyone is able to make it!" the koyla was more than glad to tell the theater owner the good news. "But I needed to tell Johnny's father and Meena's grandfather that they could come too." He let her talk for a couple of minutes before speaking up, "Yes Nana I knew you could do it, tata." Buster said trying to play up to her before she hung up on him. While it wasn't originally discussed with the Zootopia officials Nana said she would let them know about the situation.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well I think that is a good stopping point for now, plenty of things going on right? Let me know what you guys thought in the reviews and let me know if there is anything you want to see happen in the next chapters!

If you have ideas and prompts for other stories you want to share let me know!

Hope to see you all again soon!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Chapter Notes:**

Well back again with a second chapter I hope everyone is ready!

* * *

 **Arrival:**

"Hopps, Wilde. Come see me in my office before you leave for patrol." Chief Bogo called to the remaining officers in the bullpen. "I have an assignment for you. A week from now we will be hosting a music group upon the mayor's request to 'bring life back to the city'." The large horned mammal said quoting the lion.

Hearing this both of their ears perked up, after the night howler case there wasn't that much for the crime fighting duo to during the day. But now with a big assignment on the table both of them saw their days becoming less mundane. "You said hosting? Where is this group coming from?" Nick asked picking up on the smaller detail, but as a former con artist details still mean everything.

"We will talk about the details in my office, I have to speak with officer Clawhauser." The water buffalo said while stepping out of the door leaving it open for them.

* * *

"Now, as the face of the ZPD the mayor wants the two of you to act as escorts for our guests during their stay. You will be with them just to make them feel comfortably in the city." He said looking over the dossier he had been given about the event.

"So are they big celebrities if they need police escorts?" Nick asked curious as to why they didn't just hire bodyguards.

For the large mammal it was hard to say because it wasn't really talked about with the mayor. "They are a theater group that belongs to ' _The Moon Theater_ ', but mayor Lionheart thought that this was the best way to ease their concerns about the Night Howler case. Gazelle is throwing a concert and she talked the mayor into inviting them for it."

"Is there anything we should be looking out for Chief?" Judy asked being the more goal oriented of the two officers.

"Nothing that I've been told about." Bogo said flipping through the paper, there wasn't much on them that was useful to him or police. "Just keep the group out of harms way."

But Nick was still curious about a few things, "Say chief, if they are a music group why are they owned by the theater?"

"I don't know." Bogo answered honestly, there wasn't much that he was told about this group come to think of it.

"Are they putting on a play?" the fox poked a bit more not really caring if he got an answer, he was just out to press his commanding officer's buttons.

"That's all for now officer Wilde. Go and take care of your assignments." He said dismissing them glad that Nick wasn't pestering him anymore as the door closed.

However he wasn't that lucky, "One more question chief-" Nick poked his head back in through the doorway.

"OUT." The horned mammal commanded with his voice raised.

* * *

Back in their squad car they were pulling out of the precinct to go patrol the city. "Do you know anything about them?" Nick asked looking down at his phone between glancing up at their surroundings. Judy hadn't recognized the name of the theater but the chief did say they weren't from around the area.

The sound of music blaring caught her attention and her ears flicked down at Nick's phone. "Nick! Turn that down!" she hissed at him for scaring her.

"Sorry Carrots. I didn't know it was going to be so loud." He chuckled not really feeling sorry. The video he was watching was something off the internet about the music group. He was watching one of the performances with an amused grin on his muzzle, "Geeze are we sure they need to be protected? I mean look at all those quills." Nick said showing her the video recorded by the audience member.

Judy watched as the organic needles rained across the crowd of mammals watching, and for once she agreed with her partners remark. But that was only one of the musicians, and maybe the others were a little less dangerous. But from the gasps and panic she could see in the video, it wasn't going to be hard to be less dangerous than the porcupine.

* * *

 ***ACHOO*** Ash sneezed out of nowhere while everyone was gathered in the center of the practice area as they planned out their trip in the next week. "Ash you aren't getting sick are you? The show is almost a week away you can't get sick now." Buster said worried as he got over the scare that her sneezed caused.

She shook her head with a sniffle. "No Moon I'm fine. Someone must be talking about me." The rocker said with a smirk at the old myth she liked to bring up every now and then; it was something she had heard from somewhere but wasn't even sure herself.

"Yeah right, who would be talking about you when they can talk about me." Mike scuffed as he polished his nails against his purple felt jacket. Out of everyone in the group the mouse was probably the only one who bt heads with the others.

"-Anyway." Buster said loudly cutting off whatever response that Ash was just about to make. "We have a week left people. We need to make sure we have everything ready to go first thing in the morning!" the overexcited koyla said throwing his arms out. This was a big show for their family and while he wasn't really in it for the money, he was in it for the show.

"So what's the schedule like when we get there?" Rosita asked being one who likes to know what's in store for her throughout the day.

Buster had come prepared for that question and was actually just about to go over it. "We leave on our boat Friday, and will dock in _Tundra Town_? Yes. Tundra Town, we will get there Sunday morning." He said unsure if he was reading the name right. He had written the schedule out while talking with the mayor about their show and anything else they needed to do. "Then we will go to the concert stadium so we can check everything out and start setting up."

The director went on to explain the rest of the schedule and just ended up saying if anyone wanted to have their own copy to keep he could print them out. But the biggest thing for them was that they had plenty of time for everyone to go out and sight see for a while during their sty there. After that everyone was set free to go home and back for the big trip that was only a few days away.

* * *

The end of the shift for Judy and Nick was here once again and they were heading back to their apartment to wind down for the night. Nick came out of the shower and saw Judy sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap. "Watch' you watching Carrots?" he asked as he pulled the towel off his head. "Is that?"

"Yeah, I wanted to check out more of their performances." The rabbit told him as she clicked on another one of their videos. Nick sat down next to her watching along as a female pig went behind a set piece. When she came out from behind the wall he couldn't stop his ears from perking up at the newly revealed performer.

Not even looking at Judy he could feel her glaring at him out of the corners of her eyes. However when they saw her partner breaking out of the box he had been in they couldn't help but laugh at his over the top enthusiasm. After that she watched a few more videos on their performance while Nick leaned to the other side scrolling through his phone. But like everyone on the internet Judy went from one video to another and soon found a police chase that ended up at the show.

She had followed some links to the news station that was covering the event that night after seeing a something about an escaped gang member that ' _literally broke out of his cell_ '. Using the skills she picked up blowing through text books she read several articles about the escapee from different news pages and even a confirmation notice from the police that he escaped.

Her amethyst eyes skimmed over the articles picking out important information, about Big Daddy and nearly all of his gang getting caught stealing twenty five million in gold, there were rumors that the driver got away though. The sheer amount was astonishing to her, she couldn't even imagine having that much money in her life; and now he was on the loose again. She wasn't even going to make a comment about the bunny mask the gang was always seen in.

* * *

It was Friday morning and the theater family was packing up all their luggage and the premade props that they were going to bring with them. Nana had arranged for transportation from the theater to the docs, while it wasn't the most luxurious of travels a city bus was the best suit for them thanks to the wide variety in sizes. Eight medium size animals, one small, and three large along with all their clothes for the next week took up a lot of space; and weighed just as much.

"Okay headcount everyone! We got a boat to catch!" Buster said at the front of the bus as everyone in the group got on and took their seats. As he looked up from his check list at them he marked them off mumbling their names, "Nana, Eddie, Ash…" he continued down his list freezing when he realized they were two check marks short. "Wait! Buster, where's- oh wait I'm Buster." He chuckled getting an annoyed groan from Mrs. Noodleman.

"Wasn't Mike already on?" Rosita asked noticing the lack of insults and loud mouthing. Which then led to everyone else glancing around and looking under the seats.

Buster poked his head out of the doorway seeing the missing singer holding his girlfriend's paws on the curb. "Honey don't worry I'll call you every day okay?" Mike was saying to her as he put his arms around her.

"Mike, come on. We gotta go." Mr. Moon said hurried hoping they weren't going to miss their boat.

"Alright I gotta go Sweetheart." He said kissing her and jumping onto the bus just as the door closed. But he still stayed at the glass waving to her as they pulled away from the curb, "What was that for? I was trying to say goodbye to her?" The small mouse began shouting up to the koala upset that his moment was ruined.

Buster checked off the last missing spot on the list before looking down at the smaller mammal, "We are on a tight schedule Mike, we could have left you instead." He said taking his seat next to Eddie up at the front of the bus.

Mike slumped his head as he dragged his tail over to an open seat. "Well maybe you should've. I miss her already." Murmured the music grad as he rested his head on the window.

The rest of the ride passed by quickly for everyone else, aside from Nana this was the first big trip for the rest of the mammals that were all talking amongst themselves. Eddie and Buster sat at the front playing some handheld games the sheep brought along, while Nana sat on the opposite chair reading one of her favorite books. She was trying her best to ignore Mrs. Crawley who was snoring heavily in the seat behind her.

In the middle of the bus sat the performers, all of who enjoying talking about what they all wanted to do there in Zootopia. While Buster had made a schedule for them he also knew how much they would love seeing what the city had to offer, so of course he made sure to leave plenty of time for everyone to have some fun. Between the five of them they were looking over phamlets and tourist flyers they had printed out so they can look at the hottest places in the city.

As for Johnny's dad and Meena's grandpa, the two older mammals were sitting across the aisle from each other talking about the past and having a good laugh at the back of the bus. Both Meena and Johnny passing nervous glances to one another when the old men would burst into laughter; this was going to be a very fun trip, but also very embarrassing.

* * *

They got to the docs not long after that and loaded up onto the ship, and with a last blow of the horn the were off to sea headed straight for Zootopia. While the ship itself was comfortable, it wasn't a large fancy cruise ship. The modest passenger boat was more than enough for their group though; well most of them. It was clear as day to see the ship was meant more for medium to large mammals, while smaller mammals could make do with the accommodations; for miniature mammals there was nothing really meant for them on the ship.

Even though nothing was to Mike's size, he didn't mind, more so he didn't care. He was sitting on one of the full couches looking at pictures of his sweetheart on his phone. They were halfway down to the new land and it would seem that the middle of the sea didn't have any good phone service.

But while Mike was sitting and moping the rest of the group was having fun in the arcade area, There were a few lanes for bowling and a couple pool tables, both of which were just as hard as it sounded playing at sea. Along with those was a pool on the deck where everyone visited at least once throughout each day; even Nana who sat along the edge.

However those two days at sea passed by for the group filled with fun and laughter and soon enough the captain called over the coms. "Land~ Ho~!" the announcement got everyone to the front of the ship admiring the view of the new continent as it inched closer. Everyone getting out their phones to capture the amazing picture the landscape painted for them.

* * *

"That looks like our boat, is everything ready?" Mayor Lionheart asked his _new_ assistant mayor as they saw the oncoming ship. Both of them were excited to get the confirmation from chief Bogo coming up with Judy at his side; Nick was around too but he was staying back talking with Gazelle.

As the ship got closer everyone had made their way to the docs and everyone was brimming with excitement. And with a short wait the ship docked at the port with all the theater group on the railing watching just as eagerly as those down below. It wasn't long before everyone was standing on the docs and a crew was unloading their equipment.

"Welcome to Zootopia!" Gazelle cheered as she walked up to meet them all together as Lionheart came up with her to do the same. The group introduced themselves to their hosts and the vis versa. Both Zootopia were fascinated to see Mrs. Crawley as well as Johnny and his dad; because both reptile and gorilla were two species of animal that were rare to see in this part of the world.

But when turned to see Meena she began to worry. "Meena, Meena what's wrong?" she was frightened as her friend wasn't responding and was just staring off.

"Oh she's fine" grandpa said almost in a grumble, "she's just being shy. Meena, snap out'a it." He barked slightly as he poked her arm with the hook of his cane.

"What's wrong with her?" A third voice questioned, and that voice was the source of the problems. "Sweetie you okay, do you need to sit down?" Gazelle asked putting a hoof on the girl's arm. All the commotion was starting to spread to others and they were turning to look at the near panicking singer.

"Nono- I- I'm okay it's just seeing you- I love all your music and you're such a big star." The large mammal breathed shakily after releasing her pent up thoughts; much to everyone's relief it was just her being a little star struck.

A light giggle worked it's way out of the celebrity singer, "Come on everyone get in here for a picture." She got everyone in a group for a picture, and even took one just with Meena afterwards.

"Look at my granddaughter, you absolutely glow Meena." Grandpa was definitely proud of her for making it this far with that beautiful voice of hers.

"You a sweet grandfather." Gazelle smiled at him before Meena and Ash started asking her a few questions.

The elderly mammal was chuckling to the larger gorilla giving him a look which made the mechanic laugh, "You still got it ol' timer." The two of them shared a good laugh; much to Johnny's embarrassment as he was the only one listening to them.

With everyone comfortable and the things packed now was as good a time as any for them to get going with their schedule and out of the freezing cold air of Tundra Town. "Alright everyone this here is Chief Bogo, chief of precinct one." Lionheart prompted the horned mammal to step up with his officers in toe.

"Greetings Moon Theater. Beside me here is your escort for you during your stay. They are two of Zootopia's best and brightest, they won't let you down."

Everyone was surprised at the announcement, while they had all seen the small officers none of them thought _they_ were the going to be their escorts. "An' what are these kids gonna do? Call for backup, hu?" Johnny's dad said gesturing at the officers.

"I understand why you feel that way _sir_ , but I assure you that you _Lieutenant_ Hopps and her partner Officer Wilde are the best mammals on the force." Bogo tried to assure the foreigner.

"Yeah come on dad, it's fine." Johnny came up behind his old man trying to reason with him. "If anything happens you can take care of it right?" The younger gorilla baited; and sure enough it worked.

That moment, was when Mike decided to finally pay attention to whatever was going on. "Oh baby! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" he said running towards Judy when his tail was stepped on.

"Yeah, not for your eyes." Nick warned Mike glared at him for stepping on his tail. The officer bent down and picked up the white mouse by the back of his collar.

Both mammals glaring daggers at the other until they contest was interrupted. "Nick, that's enough." Judy warned cause Nick to look over, and with a grumble he dropped the singer to the floor who in turn grumbled away.

* * *

Even though Zootopia was much like their own city everyone seemed to be in awe at all the new sights. The thing that was amazing to all of them was that on as they traveled by train around the city the seasons changed in each area, it was absolutely breathtaking. The group of mammals were being given the scenic tour of the city on their way to the stadium for their first look, and at the moment their luggage was being taken to their hotel to wait for them.

However with taking the scenic route came seeing scenic things, and tagged on the side of a wall was graffiti of a sheep with ' _BEWARE_ ' dripping beneath it. "Beware? What's that about? 'OoOoO beware the sheep' she didn't even look scary." Ash joked thinking how stupid it was.

"Wait why sheep?" Eddie was on edge being the sheep of the group; but in the back of his mind he couldn't forget the emerald eyes painted on the wall.

Judy and Nick looked at each other for a moment before Nick spoke up. "Well we are your escort to make sure you guys are okay, the Night Howler case is over but a lot of mammals are still worried. But the one behind turning predators was the sheep on that wall, Dawn Bellwether." He explained to the group shortly just getting the big things across. "But you guys don't need to worry about a thing, especially with Carro-" the orange furred mammal was cut off with a sharp elbow to the side.

"As _Nick_ was saying, there is nothing to worry about as long as we are around." She smiled proudly. To the group who was listening to Nick's explanation. "Besides things have really quieted down since then too." She added hoping to help ease any still unsettled nerves. And she wasn't exactly lying either, after the whole scare was over everyone seemed to be bit more peaceful and compassionate; of course there was still some heavy discrimination against the predator families.

"Mike knows a thing or two about getting eaten by a predator, don't you Mike?" Ash laughed causing everyone else to stifle their chuckling. Said mouse only grumbled in response not even looking over at the group.

Seeing the confusion and worry on the officers, Meena spoke up. "He tends to rub people the wrong way, especially the bear mob he stole from." She said causing Mike to shiver at the memory of the Russian's mouth.

It wasn't long before the train was pulling up to their stop and everyone went together down to the place where the concert was going to be. Plans for the concert's setup were discussed for about an hour between all of them and how they were going to put on their show.

But after that it seemed their excitement of the travel and taking in all the sights that everyone was feeling a bit drowsy now. With the vote for another train ride to their hotel everyone loaded into the next one to pull up to their station headed for Sahara Square. "Everyone, welcome to Palm Spring Hotel, the most luxurious hotel in all of Zootopia." Announced Judy as they all made it to the lobby of the famous hotel.

The theater family looked around and could immediately tell from all the sparkling and glimmering colors around them, that the female officer couldn't be anymore right. Together the group all made their way up to the floor they were all staying on. They went to the last room on the left and were all shocked to see the enormous suit, "Wowza! This room is incredible!" Buster was the most astonished out of them all, "I've never seen anything like it." He breathed getting a huff from Nana.

"This is the Palm's King, all the luggage was just taken here for you guys to sort out your own room." Nick said as everyone stepped inside. "Here is a set of cards for everyone." He said handing a stack of small manilla packets to Buster, "You guys have rooms 1106 through 1111, and will be at the beginning of the hall in 1105. We will let you get settled in, come get us if you need anything." He finished explaining to them with a mischievous smile.

With that they closed the doors and the theater family gathered around for their room keys; which was more or less everyone wanting to pick their own roommates for the vacation. "Me and my boy will take this room." Big Daddy told him stepping up to the front of the crowd and hold out his large paw.

A slap on the wrist from a decorative fan made him draw it back and glare at the offender. "This will be _my_ room." Warned Nana, and surprisingly the ex convict gave way to her. She took the labeled packet from Buster and went to sit in the bed.

"I would have done the same thing." The koyla chuckled as he handed the next set to the father.

"What's wrong Big Daddy? To scared to be without your boy?" the elderly elephant asked with a smirk. "Stay with me and we can have some fun together." He said pulling out a poker deck from his pocket.

"Grandpa! Did you steal that from the cruise?!" Meena asked shocked. He had come along to make sure that she was safe and taken care of, but she knew that it was going to be her responsibility to look after _him_ instead.

He shushed her, "Aint nobody gonna miss it. Johnny, be a gentleman for my granddaughter and take her suitcase to your room." He said patting the teen on the shoulder with his trunk. The mentioned granddaughter tried stammering her defense, "Oh shush girl, you're too shy to try anything with him." he said picking up his bag and heading out the door.

Meena was a bright shade of red and everyone could see it; including Johnny, who was also a deep shade of red. "Ha! Look at them, they can glow in the dark together." Mike laughed as he left the room with Gunter close behind, "Come on porky, I wanna rest up before going out tonight."

Everyone went in pairs to their rooms leaving Eddie in the room with his grandmother. "Eddie go room with your theater friend, I would much rather deal with Mrs. Crawley than with that horrendous snoring of your." She said fanning herself while reading from her book.

* * *

Nick flopped onto the large bed happily and content. "This theater sure gets it good hu Carrots?" he sighed feeling himself sinking into the cushion.

"They're our guests Nick, they were brought over thanks to Gazelle, of course they'll stay somewhere nice." Judy agreed as she hopped over to the bed next to him. "I also know that the theater was getting _six_ rooms _not five_." She scolded him with her arms crossed, "And that _we_ are staying in a hotel down the street." Her brow not easing up in the slightest.

"Come on Judy, we can keep a better eye on them if we are closer right? If anything happens we will be just right down the hall now, not buildings away." He was doing his best to hide his smirk, because he knew she wasn't going to stop him; if she was it would have been when he gave them the other keys. "Besides…" He grabbed her and pulled her laying down next to him, "when was the last time we had some down time together?" Nick smiled that sly charming smile.

Defenseless against the fox's charms Judy's resolve crumbled. "Okay, but no more breaking the rules on this Nicholas."

"uh-oh, Hopps used me full name, am I in trouble officer?"

"Almost." Judy whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well it took a while but i'm finally done with that chapter. So tell me what you think, let me know what's going good and what's not.

With 3 weeks left of semester I'm a bit short on time but I'll do what I can when I can.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story to come!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Note:**

For the record I was only planning on this being one or two chapters, but everyone seems to be really loving the idea of this one so I'm glad to present to you…another chapter (btw there are bits of mature context now so be advised)~

* * *

 **A Whole New World:**

A couple hours later after everyone was rested and ready to hit the streets they were all going room to room just hanging out until everyone was ready to go. Picking the short straw Rosita went to go get their officers so they can get going before it's too late; and not wanting to sit around Ash went with her.

The mamma pig came up to the door the officers were staying in and gave it a light knock. "Um excuse me, it's Rosita." She announced not remembering either of their names. She heard a muffled response of the male saying he'll be right there and sure enough the door opened a moment later. "We wanted to-Oh that's a lot of fur!" the pink mammal exclaimed as she averted her eyes from him trying her best not to turn red; trying and failing.

Ash on the other hand did not look away, and instead looked his lean figure up and down; visibly. "Well hello officer~" she purred making him go wide eyed just before the door slammed on them.

"Nick why are you answer the door shirtless!?" his partner's voice could be heard clearly through the door unlike his.

"I thought it was room service." He tried defending himself.

"So you answered it shirtless?! Go get dressed!" she scolded him and opened the door putting on a positive vibe for the two singers, "sorry you guys had to see that, so is everyone ready?" she smiled to cheerfully for them to be at ease before heading down the hall in front of them.

"I sure don't mind see that." Smirked Ash as she glanced back at the officer's door with a wide grin.

Which of course earned her a light swat on the shoulder from Rosita, "Young lady that is inappropriate." She tried to scold sternly but the blush still there on her cheeks prevented her from doing being as stern as she had tried for.

* * *

Nick was the last one into Nana's room which had been designated as their little lobby; much to the older sheep's displeasure of having them all in there. Upon entering he received general glances from everyone for the most part just checking who was coming into the room. That is except for Rosita who quickly looked away, Judy who glared at him from the corner of her eye, Ash who winked at him, and Judy who turned a glare even more.

Much to the delight of the theater family's delight there were ready and headed out the door. Well everyone but the two older females, Mrs. Crawley said she was far too tired tonight for a late night outing and Nana insisted on staying for no other reason that to stay put; but that didn't stop everyone else from heading out the door with smiles on their faces.

"Hey how are we all gonna get around this place? I ain't walking all night fox." Mike was barking up at him as the twelve of them all gathered in the first floor lobby. "That is unless a certain officer wants to carry me." He cooed turning to Judy with a flirtatious look in his eye; a look that caused Nick to growl slightly under his breath.

Several of the theater family heard and overall they were a bit surprised by the show of aggression. Meena for one was getting nervous at the sharp teeth showing, despite her much larger size, "Is he going wild?" she asked as she hid slightly behind Johnny, who in turn gladly stepped in front of her to keep her safe.

"No-No. There is nothing like that to worry about. Everyone just relax." Judy said trying to defuse the situation that Nick started. "Nick calm down, it was just a joke." She raised her paws at him telling him to calm down.

After another moment of hateful looks at the white mouse he stepped away and started walking out of the front door. While nobody felt truly in danger from him they all felt themselves relax a bit seeing the rabbit officer handle things between the two males.

"I hope he gets wild." The rockstar insinuated to Meena giving her a nudge in the leg with that same mischievous look glistening in her blue eyes, which earned her a few wide eyed stares from the rest of the theater family.

"Young lady!" Rosita spoke up hearing what she had said; and knowing full well what she meant. "I am going to have a word with you." She told her while dragging Ash away by the ear walking sternly as she did so.

Judy looked away from the retreating figures and back to the rest of them, "Well everyone how about the shopping center?" she asked enthusiastically getting an agreement from everyone, and with that they headed off to go meet up with the other three who were already outside.

* * *

The transport arranged for everyone was two large black limoes, with Judy and Nick leading the way in their cruiser the drivers followed close behind them through the busy night streets. The front car had Rosita, Ash, Meena, along with Buster and Eddie. Following after them was Johnny, Mike, Big Daddy, Gunter, and Meena's grandpa.

When they all got out at the mall everyone was amazed at seeing all the grand lights and displays covering the building. Even back where they were from there weren't that many big places that were as extravagant as this; and it was wonderful to see. Pretty much everyone took out their phone for pictures of the colorful mall against the night sky.

"Alright everyone how do we wanna do this? Does everyone wanna split up and go check out their own stores or what?" Buster questioned to the group as a whole, trying to figure out what to do.

"Let's all stick together Moon, it would be funner that way right?" Ash brought up seeing as they did come here to have fun together. And with that everyone agreed without much else to say besides Mike who wanted to put his two cents in.

Buster taking charge as the leader then turned to the Zootopians as their guide, "So do you guys know any good stores here?" he was hopeful they could at least take them to the good places first rather than walking around aimlessly till they found something, and with that Judy led the way down the mall to the clothing store. Buster and Eddie seemed more than happy to be talking with her on the way, Nick preferred walking at the middle of the group just before the larger animals.

"So how long have you been on the force, office…?" Rosita prompted him so she could try to remember his name this time, but also wanted to get to know about them a little more over the next few days they are here.

"Officer Wilde, but you can call me Nick ma'am." He told her politely. But even then she wasn't happy with it. "But I've been an officer for a only a couple months now actually." Nick admitted

A little frown broke through her normally happy expression, "Please just Rosita, I'm really not that old." The pink mammal cringed at the thought of being a ' _ma'am'_ it took her a while to get Johnny to stop; and even then he still calls her Mrs. from time to time.

Pretty soon both Meena and Ash jumped into the conversation and the questions were coming from all three singers. Nick hadn't had this much attention at once in awhile, but he didn't mind the little chit chat; it sure beats awkwardly walking in silence.

"Ah look at em' all cooin' over the uniform, eh Johnny?" His dad nudged him with a chuckle as the and the older elephant started their own conversation; well they did, Johnny just kinda nodded and laughed at his dad's jokes.

* * *

Now at the fashion outlet everyone was having a look around at all the variety. And while it was all enjoyable for them, it made it a bit harder on Nick and Judy to make sure they had eyes on everyone. Trying to keep track of the different groups was a bit hard considering some of them were looking in completely different areas thanks to their sizes and styles.

What made it a bit harder for them was partly the fact that they couldn't exactly see over more the racks of clothing to find everyone; especially Mike, who had just become the source of another problem for Nick. "What did you say to me?! Come here, say that to my face!" he shouted angrily at the store clerk as he jumped and pulled him down by the collar.

Nick cleared his throat loudly at the edge of the counter getting both of their attention. "What's going on?" his voice was clearly a warning on its own.

"Just having a little talk with him officer." Mike said as he let the staff member go who them got away quickly into the room behind the counter. "You should be after him, saying they don't have anything for rodents. The nerve." He complained as he fixed his own collar and tie.

"Listen, just stay out of trouble and we won't have anymore problems." Nick groaned as he walked off while Mike hopped down from the counter and headed elsewhere. As Nick walked around the store checking on the other performers from the theater he saw Johnny sitting with Ash on a bench, both with a somewhat bored look plastered on their face. "What's with the long faces kids."

"Kids?" Ash shot back quickly on reflex.

The quick response wasn't really heard however, "Nothin' officer, just this store ain't really for us you know?" Johnny added in getting a nod from Ash. There was far too many pastel colors or sparkling clothes for either of them to really want to browse the store.

The predator gave a slight smirk, "Yeah I see what you mean, don't worry I know a few places we can go after this." He told them getting relieved sighs. "So what got you guys into music?" he asked as he leaned up against a pillar.

"Well I always liked singin' but I didn't like piano till Mr. Moon made me play it actually." The large teen explained with a chuckle, but now he didn't seem so bored at least.

"Yeah and I've always loved rock and that's why im going to be a rockstar." She stated confidently and proudly.

Nick couldn't help but get I smirk out of her she was interesting to say the least. "Yeah you guys were pretty good at your concert, me and Judy saw some of it online." He admitted before having to walk around and check on the others some more.

* * *

Buster was busy trying on different suits in the fitting room and making Eddie wait outside just kicking his feet as he sat on the chair when Big Daddy and Meena's grandpa came over seeing what he was up to. "Hey guys I'm gonna run to the bathroom, you wanna let Buster know when he comes out?" the sheep asked as he hopped up from his seat.

"Yeah sure thing." The gorilla responded as he was looking around the leather jackets there on the wall.

A few minutes later the theater director came out of the back fitting rooms, "oh hey, Eddie said he was headin' off to the can." The mechanic told him as he fixed the collar on the jacket he was trying. "'Ey what do you think ol' timer?" he asked the elephant next to him who was trying on different hats.

On the other side of the store Judy was walking with Gunter and Rosita for a little asking how they became partners, and it was really a great story to her. "Wow it sounds like you guys had an amazing time getting to know each other."

"Yeah, it was totally fun. She just needed a super cool warmup." Gunter was more than enthusiastic with all the energy from being on a vacation; currently he was twirling around with a feather boa showing how excited he still was. "Nick seems totally fun too, you get along good yeah?" he asked in thick accent.

A smile parted her lips quickly at the mention of her partner. "He's a pawful sometimes but I wouldn't trust anyone else more than him." she admitted to the performer, "But actually when we first met he wasn't on the force and I wasn't exactly nice to him." The memories started playing back like a movie in her head. "He actually conned me into buying him an elephant sized popsicle and then got me stuck in cement." Judy's voice was almost angry at the memory but not at her partner.

"He left you in the cement?" Rosita asked shocked.

"That was before he was an officer, he I was just a meter maid then too." Judy told them, "But I guess I deserved it, I said some really bad things to him; even after he started helping me I said some bad things." She was going to elaborate more on it before the familiar voice called out to her.

Nick along with Meena, Ash, and Johnny came over together, "Hey Carrots- I mean Judy, I see you guys are having fun. Is everyone ready to move on? I got some rockers over here dying to see some good stores." He smirked at her because she liked this store while he likes the other ones a bit more.

"Yeah I had my look around, we can go if the kids want." Rosita nodded with a smile looking around the group of them. "I can go ahead and text the others." She told them before pulling out her phone.

A coughing behind Nick made him turn around to face Gunter, "Do you know where the bathroom is officer?" Nick was more than happy to offer taking him while they waited for the others while Johnny was going to find the others instead of waiting.

With Nick gone Ash had little question she had been dying to ask, "So…Judy, are you and Nick dating?" her curiosity getting looks from the others and a coughing fit from the officer.

"W-why do you ask?" She defended as she caught her breath.

"So you guys are dating." Ash clarified outloud with a blank face.

Judy was now caught in between a rock and a hard place. "No, well kinda, it's complicated you you wouldn't understand." She huffed.

"I wouldn't understand?" the angry in the Rocker's voice was clear, but not as clear as her quills rising up in response.

"Ash wait just breath." Meena tried being her voice of reason as she usually was.

"I can't help it okay?" the officer broke down, "I can't help it because… because I'm a rabbit. I like Nick, he is really the best friend I could ever ask for, but I can't be with openly because work and we I'm a rabbit and he's a fox. Predator and prey relationships really frowned upon here… and I have to think about my career first..." The officer started putting everything out on the table. "We kiss sometimes when it's just us but it's not serious because… I have a mate already." She confessed to just about everything without knowing how to stop and without meaning to say any of it.

It was quiet for a while as everyone just kinda looked at one another taking in the officer's words, "How does Nick feel about all of it?" Rosita spoke up first.

But fate had other idea, "How do I feel about what?" the mentioned mammals voice came up behind them.

"Judy wanted to know if we would let you guys sing a duet for the concert." Meena said thinking quick on her feet.

He looked at his partner who looked away quickly, "Sorry kid, but I don't sing." The orange officer responded to her. Just then Johnny came back with all the others from over by the changing room with mike riding his left shoulder. "Alright if that's everyone-"

"Wait where's Eddie, he was just headed to the bathroom?" Buster cut in wondering what could have been taking him so long.

* * *

Eddie's phone was vibrating from the texts coming in from the theater family. "Aww look at that Eddie, your little friends are worried about you." An innocent voice chuckled. "It's been so long since I saw my little cousin."

"Yeah it feels like it's been ages Dawn." The tall sheep laughed nervously.

"What brings you here Eddie, did you come to visit your favorite cousin finally?" the other sheep asked as she was looking through his phone and started texting on it. But after about a minute she didn't get any response from him. "What's wrong Eddie? Aren't you glad to see me?"

The younger sheep had no idea a trip to the bathroom would lead to something like this. "You're on the news and- and the cops, they said you're a criminal Dawn." He chattered as he was shaking in his wool.

"Eddie Eddie Eddie, who are you going to believe? Your little cousin, or those cops looking for a medal?" she asked innocently but saw it was getting nowhere before she turned to the two larger sheep next to her. "Do you officers think I'm a criminal?" she questioned.

"No Mrs. Bellwether." They said in fear and unison.

The stagehand swallowed hard, "What do you want with me?" his own fear causing him to tremble.

"I just wanted to see you is all, and maybe seeing the rest of the family would make me happy again you know?" she asked almost genuine in her words, that was when chatter on her radio cut her off.

"Judy he isn't by the bathrooms I don't know where he would have gone." Nick's voice came through the radio on the officer's uniforms.

"They are calling his cellphone and he's not answering." Judy responded.

In the maintenance hallway Bellwether growled with a very displeased expression which cased the other the all three flinch away from her. "Well Eddie looks like you can catch up anymore, but don't worry I'll be reaching out really soon; let's keep this our little secret; I'd hate for something to happened to your friends." She warned before tossing him his phone and snapping her fingers.

One of the uniforms followed her into the unlit hallway while the other opened the door and walked Eddie out before calling on his radio. "Officer Wilde, this is Officer Shepherd working security, I have an Eddie Noodleman, he says he got lost but is looking for you." The wooly officer lied.

It was only a minute later when the two mammals in blue met up so that way Nick could take Eddie back. "Geeze Eddie, everyone was worried about you, what happened?" he asked curious that security had picked him up.

"Umm nothing, I just got lost cause the uh crowd." The dark sheep said nervously.

"Alright he's all yours Wilde. Stay out of trouble Eddie." The other officer excused himself and headed back the other way.

* * *

The group had made their way over to one of the stores Nick had mentioned with all the dark colors and everything the little rocker had wanted. Nick followed her around mindlessly as she enjoyed looking at everything and seeing how it would look on her. "Hey so, you know, I've been wondering something." He started out his question with first deciding how to even ask it.

"What have you been wondering? _Officer?_ " Ash in turned questioned him with a smirk on her face as she turned around with a ' _tie the knot_ ' shirt.

Nick paused for a second, "You know, I'm gonna go see how everyone else is doing." He told her with a flushed face as he walked off leaving her to look at his tail swaying behind him. But little did the two of them know; there was several others who also saw the exchange between them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well what did you guys think? Sorry for the long wait, I was trying to finish up school as best I could. I don't know about you guys, but I think there is a new ship in town! Nick x Ash (look that up on tumblr to find me and my horrible blog)

So a big thanks for reading and showing your support I hope to see you all again soon!~


End file.
